Living the Anime Life
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: Death City- base of Death's organisation the DWMA. Mhairi and Katie- two girls from our world who are now faced with new dangers when they wake up there with no memory of how they got there. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty Seven friends who are about to have their lives changed. And memories-memories of an anime called Soul Eater. SoMa Black StarxOC KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello! Just recently got into Soul Eater and anime in general and I have to admit to loving it with all my heart... just a couple of notes before you start- Mhairi is pronounced Var-ay. Also, if you don't get it early on, Mhairi and Katie are not from the world of Soul Eater. They are from somewhere else entirely. Yay! So with that, let's get on to the story..._**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka and Black Star and Tsubaki would have had established relationships from the beginning. And oh yeah. I'd be dating Kid ;)_**

The first thing Mhairi noticed was that she wasn't at Katie's house anymore. The ground was hard, unlike the sofas, and stones were digging into her back. The next thing she noticed was that her clothes had changed. She opened one of her eyes slowly and then the other. Shakily, she got to her feet, seeing two blonde girls standing on either side of a boy with almost completely black hair, save for the three white stripes on the left side.

"You ok?" asked the tallest girl.

"Yeah," she replied, before realizing that someone was missing- Katie.

"I don't suppose you know where my friend Katie is, do you?" she asked, looking frantically around.

"You mean the one with the purple hair? Yeah, she's over there," said the tall girl, gesturing to a figure lying on the ground.

"Katie!" Mhairi yelled, running over to her. She groaned and turned over.

"Where are we?" she moaned.

"I don't know. Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?" asked Mhairi. The tall girl frowned.

"Death City. Are you crazy or something? What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. Mhairi, and this is Katie," said Mhairi with a grin.

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz. This is my sister Patricia, but everyone calls her Patty, and we're the weapons of Death The Kid here," Liz replied.

"Weapons? Is that some sort of sick innuendo?" Mhairi asked. Liz and Death the Kid stared at her, while Patty just smiled sweetly at them both.

"No... it means that Kid is our meister, and we turn into guns when we get into a fight," she said. Mhairi decided they thought she was mad.

"Mhairi and Katie! I know who you are! You're the new students, you enrolled in the DWMA recently. Katie is your weapon, yes?" he said. Mhairi just stared at him- it still sounded like an innuendo.

"Apparently so," nodded Katie. She was being so much smoother than Mhairi.

"There's just one thing though... can I do your hair, Mhairi? I mean, it's annoying me, it's so... asymmetrical," he complained. Mhairi's hand went up to her hair, she was very protective of it, and frowned at him.

"You can hardly talk," she snarled. Tears gathered in his eyes, and Liz sank to the ground.

"Oh no. Not again," she moaned.

"I know! It's so horrible! Why can't I be symmetrical! Why oh why!" he cried. Mhairi smiled evilly, no one, but no one insulted her hair! While Death the Kid sobbed his head off, she decided to check out her new clothes. A pair of plain blue jeans and a light lilac hoodie, along with a pair of navy high tops, like her converse at home. This other her also seemed to retain a love of fingerless gloves and hats, as she had them on too. She glanced over at Katie, who was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it. The skull was half purple glitter and half outlined (which would drive Kid crazy). She was also wearing black skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hair also seemed to be longer here, instead of being shoulder length, it reached her waist, which looked out of place on her short, thin frame. Liz eventually managed to calm Kid down, and he stared at Katie's t-shirt, apparently unsure about whether to shoot her on the spot or not. He chose the latter. He seemed more pleased with Mhairi's outfit, since it was symmetrical. But Mhairi and Kid had more in common than they though. Because at that moment she noticed some cards splayed out on a table nearby. She ran over to it, straightening out the cards, and then came back.

"Jeez, OCD much Mhairi?" grinned Katie. Liz laughed.

"I guess we both have our Kids to deal with. Well, not our kids, I'm not suggesting we had kids, I just meant..." she trailed off.

"I know," Katie laughed, nodding.

"Guys, you know I'm really enjoying all this chit chat, but the thing is it's freezing out here. Shouldn't we be getting back to the DWNA or whatever it's called?" asked Mhairi.

"DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy. And yes, probably," replied Kid, as they made their way there. Mhairi and Katie exchanged a look, this was a strange place. The sun had a _face _for god's sake! But they followed the three of them, seeing as they were the only friendly faces in this 'Death City'.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! Katie and Mhairi are me and my friend by the way (yours truly being Mhairi)**_

_**Kid: It was ok, but I don't freak out about symmetry that much...  
Me *gives him a doubting look*: Uh yeah, you do.  
Kid: No I do not!  
Me *moving a strand of hair to the other side of my head* Do  
Kid *restraining himself, but eventually giving up*: You over-exaggerated a bit though. I wouldn't cry my eyes out.  
Me: No, you'd just get blood everywhere. So much better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks SoulEater108 for your review! I really appreciate reviews by the way, so if you guys can review that would be fantastic! By the way, most of the chapters from now on will be first person, I find it easier to write that way. Hope it doesn't put you off!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did though.**_

Katie and I followed Kid, Liz and Patty until we finally reached a chamber with a figure dressed in black in front of them.

"Hey!" he turned around. I frowned, he looked like the Grim Reaper, but his voice was weird and squeaky.

"Um, hi," I said.

"You're from Scotland, aren't you! It's nice to meet ya! You'll be starting classes today, so I just wanted to say 'hi!' HI!" he waved. Katie and I waved back, a little freaked out by this guy.

"Right, Kiddo, Liz and Patty'll take ya to your classes. Have fun!" he said, and with that we turned back to the three of them. That was- abrupt.

"Goodbye father," said Kid. Father? I couldn't quite believe it, after all Kid was quite calm and serene, whereas his dad? He was off his head! I shook my head to clear it, before following them once more.

"Any theories on how we got here yet?" murmured Katie.

"Nope. What about you?" I replied.

"Nothing. But I feel weird, like if I wanted to I could be someone else..."

"Yeah, I feel odd too. My muscles feel stronger, and I can- god it's weird, but I can see souls Katie. I can see what's inside people, what they're like!" I moaned. Katie patted my back and we continued to walk with Kid. We were walking through the halls when a blue haired boy dropped in front of them.

"Hello, new kids! I am Black Star, lord and god of all! Do not fear, your silence is completely normal, you are gobsmacked by my presence!" he yelled.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked him, serious.

"Wrong? With me? No, nothing at all, except for my godliness!" he continued to yell.

"Nope. Not feeling the godliness," I shook my head.

"Fine! You shall feel my godliness! We shall fight!" he was still yelling. God, this guy hurt my ears. Then another girl ran up to us, grabbing Black Star by the arm.

"I'm sorry, Black Star, come on!" she said, gently pulling his arm.

"No, Tsubaki, I'm gonna fight these two! She said she couldn't feel my godliness!" he said.

"Look, Black Star, I don't want to fight. See you round, yeah?" I smiled before walking away.

"Oh dear," I moaned as we walked.

"We've gone without people who know the way!" Katie finished my sentence. Luckily, at that moment a girl with green eyes and a boy with messy white hair passed.

"Excuse me! Could you show us where we're supposed to go?" I asked. The girl turned and smiled at us.

"Sure. You're about our age right? That means you'll be in Professor Stein's class, with us! I'm Maka by the way, and this is Soul," she gestured to the boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie, and this is Mhairi," said Katie, smiling at them warmly. They smiled back at us before we moved towards out next class. We got in and there was a guy who had probably been attractive at one point, but now had stitches all over his body.

"Don't stare," whispered Katie.

"I can't help it! He's covered in stitches!" I said. We moved up through the classroom that looked suspiciously like the lecture theater back at our school at home. We went and sat beside Kid, who gave us a smile before Black Star sauntered in and sat beside Katie.

"Are you happy? You're in the presence of a god!" he told her. She gave him a weird look before leaning over to me.

"He is kinda cute..." she said to me.

"Are you kidding? I'd say more Kid," I said, and we burst into giggles. At that moment class started. I began twirling my hair around a finger, not paying much attention to the class, instead letting my mind wander to how we got here. It was odd, everything here seemed so much brighter, nicer. Plus the sun smiled. That was friendly, if reminiscent of Cbeebies. The people were cool. Well, except Black Star, who was a bit weird, and annoying. I got so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice class was over.

"Uh, Mhairi? Class is over. I'm going to show Katie and you to your apartment, get you settled in,"said Kid. I nodded and followed him. Today had been odd, and who knows what tomorrow was going to bring?


	3. Chapter 3

When my eyes opened, I momentarily panicked, before remembering where I was. I groaned and fluffed up my hair, an nervous habit of mine, and went through to the kitchen, shaking some cereal into a bowl and pouring milk on top of it. Katie walked through at that moment, yawning.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked, and she checked her watch.

"Seven. Wait! Doesn't school start at seven here?!" she screamed. I nodded and shoveled cereal into my mouth, and then addressed the wardrobe situation. Luckily, my alter ego here seemed to have the same clothes sense as me. Grabbing a baggy vest top, checked shirt, a pair of high tops, fingerless gloves and a hat, I met Katie in the hall, who was wearing black skinny jeans and a skull top again. Along with the same shoes as the day before. Her hair was tied up today, as was mine. Except mine was in a high ponytail, while hers wasn't. We ran out the door and to the school. Opening the door to the classroom we ran in, panting, to the confused look of Professor Stein.

"Morning. And what time do you call this? Half seven?" he asked.

"Eight. Eight's a nicer number," I replied.

"Can't agree more," I heard Kid murmur. I turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Go and sit in your seats," Stein said with a defeated sigh. We nodded and sat, listening to his lecture about soul resonance. Then he called Katie and I up to demonstrate. Crap.

"Right, Katie, go into weapon form," he instructed. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Can I talk to you two outside?" Stein asked. We nodded, knowing we were about to be in deep trouble.

"You're not really a weapon and meister are you?" he asked.

"Well, we are, kinda, but we don't know how we ended up here! We're from a different world, I mean the sun and moon don't have a face where we come from, everything is so weird here!" I babbled. He nodded.

"Right. I see. That's very odd, but something we'll have to work out later. Katie, to turn into a weapon, just visualize yourself that way, right? Mhairi, I'm a meister too. Everything else should come naturally to you. Back inside, now," he instructed. We nodded mutely and walked inside. Katie focused for a moment, before becoming a silver vapor. She was then a sword, and inside my hand. I knew what to do for the demonstration.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" I shouted, feeling power rush through my body, and Katie's emotions flowing through me. I screamed as pain ripped through my body, and lost my concentration, hissing as I fell to the ground. I heard people buzzing around me, voices saying my name but I couldn't tell which was which. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I rubbed my head and sat up, seeing Katie next to my bed holding my hand, and Stein at the foot of it.

"What the hell..." I moaned.

"I've never seen a reaction like that to Soul Resonance. The fact you're from a different universe must have affected your soul more than I could have foreseen. Although it doesn't make sense. Your souls are perfectly matched to each other, except for the fact Katie's is a bit more... gothic than yours. Makes no sense..." he trailed off.

"Does anything make sense about me?" I laughed, when Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and, unfortunately, Black Star came in. Black Star walked right up to me and began shaking me.

"YOU WILL BE FINE! GOD IS HERE! DO NOT FEAR! HE WILL HELP YOU WITH SOUL RESONANCE!" he yelled. Katie walked over, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him away. I waggled my eyebrows at her as she pulled him away, and she just gave me a glare. I did, however, notice a glare be sent her way by Tsubaki and Maka. Oh dear...

But sitting here with people I had only known for little over a day, I knew I could find good and true friends here. A family.


	4. Chapter 4

Belfast, Ireland, home of the most recent Kishin target for the DWMA. Incidentally, also home of Katie and I's _first_ attempt at acquiring a Kishin egg. I glanced over at Maka and Soul, who also appeared to be on guard for the Kishin. This wasn't a job for amateur teams, so the fact that Katie and I had even been chosen to attempt this mission was a miracle. Not long after, over he appeared.

"Katie!" I yelled, and she nodded, transforming. I caught her and spun her a few times, just as _more _Kishin began to appear.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Maka and I met in the middle, back to back.

"Any ideas?"

"None."

"Oh, fantastic. We're in a battle in the middle of nowhere with no ideas. Guess we'll just have to fight."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"There is the option of Soul Resonance, Soul and I are getting pretty good at it, and you guys' have a really strong resonance."

"Maka, I'm not sure if you remember-" I ducked as a blade came towards me "- but last time we attempted Soul Resonance, I fainted."

"I remember. Look, just give it a try," she said, and I nodded.

"Fine."

I ran at a Kishin, stabbing it in the middle.

"Soul Resonance!" I yelled, feeling this one stronger, but not as painful, as before. I saw Katie become two sided, and felt an incredible rush of power. Running to the other Kishin, I began to slice through them. The power was intense, and before I knew it, between us, Maka and I had defeated all of the Kishins.

"How many?!" I asked, Katy returning to human form.

"I'd say around twenty," Maka observed.

"You're kidding me. We did this?" I looked around with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"So, um, what do I do? Just... eat them?" Katie asked, looking dubiously at all of the souls.

"Basically," replied Soul, going at putting one in his mouth. I raised an eyebrow. Okay then... I turned away and talked to Maka.

"So, when does our plane arrive to take us back?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow morning at nine."

"Right. Also, what's the deal with you and Soul?" I smiled. A deep blush spread across her face, flooding it with color.

"Soul... uh, no deal. He's my partner and friend."

"Suuure. I know you like him."

"Perhaps," she replied, and I smirked.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to the hotel. Soul! Katie!" I called, and they both came back, Maka giving Katie a glare.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked suspiciously, and I rolled my eyes. Katie seemed to have made enemies out of every single girl except me and Tsubaki. But then, we'd been friends for a long time and Tsubaki was just really nice and accepting- I mean, she has _Black Star _for a partner. You've got to be accepting for that.

"Could you guys stop arguing and shut the hell up!" I shouted and Soul looked like he agreed.

"But-" Maka began.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Soul and I said at the same time. They frowned, but did shut up.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this," I mumbled under my breath, and Soul nodded. I was so glad we all had separate hotel rooms. Because if we were sharing, I would have to put up with both of them in the morning. I'm not a morning person. I don't know how well I'd deal with that.

"Next week we're away as well, to Italy, rememeber?" Soul said, and I slapped my forehead.

"_Why?!" _I asked the sky, and Soul smirked a little.

"Well, first we'll have to meet at Maka and I's apartment with everyone else, so we can see if they can have some... _bonding time _then," he said.

"That sounds so wrong," I told him, and I saw a little blood come out of his nose.

"Soul. Stop imagining it. That's disgusting," I instructed. He just frowned at me.

"I'm not imagining anything!" he protested and I raised an eyebrow, looking at his bloodied nose.

"Whatever."

_**A/N: I hope you liked it, souleater108, since you appear to be my only reader. Or the only one that likes it. Anyway, if anyone else out there is reading, I hope you liked this chapter, and will review, follow etc. Because I'd love to know you exist!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am reassured by the traffic graph that people are reading this. So thanks :). This is dedicated to my faithful friend SoulEater108. LOVE YOU!**_

I wandered through the school, hands buried in my pockets. I'd lost Katie, and was searching for her, when I heard a somewhat feminine scream coming from the nurse's office. I ran in, and Katie was standing outside. She transformed and I caught her, wondering what the hell was going on for someone to scream like that.

"What's going on?!" I asked, running in, battle ready, only to see Spirit looking at his toes.

"Ah, made you look," said Stein, with a smirk.

"Okay, why was Spirit screaming?" I asked, as Katie, looking peeved, transformed back into her human form and folded her arms.

"Because that psychopath, my ex meister, told me he switched my toes around!" Spirit replied, pointing accusationally at Stein. I tried to supress a laugh. I was significantly better at it than Katie. Her holding in a laugh involved doubling over and pratically falling to the floor.

"Okay then. Good for Stein," I said, with a slight smirk. Spirit's mouth gaped open.

"You don't even care?!" he asked, eyes wide.

"On a more serious note, the Demon Sword has returned," said Stein. Spirit looked worried. I leaned back against the wall.

"And a Demon Sword is...?" I asked. Stein took a deep breath and began to explain.

"So it's basically... part of the meister's body?" I asked, with a frown.

"Yeah. And it's in Italy, right now. It's almost Kishin," he said. I frowned a moment longer before my head snapped up.

"But Soul and Maka are in Italy right now!" I exclaimed. Stein nodded.

"Yes. And that's why Spirit and I are going," he replied. I crossed my arms.

"We're coming with you," I said. I wasn't going to budge.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous. I don't know if you understand, but Maka and Soul will have investigated it. Too many people and we're likely to put them in more danger," he explained. I sighed.

"Fine. We won't come. But only for Soul and Maka. If they were going to be fine if we came, we'd be on that plane with you no matter what," I said. Stein gave a smirk.

"Wouldn't expect any less of you, Mhairi."

* * *

It was a few days before we heard anything. We knew Stein was back, and probably okay. I went in, only to see him screaming, grabbing Maka's hand.

"Is he okay?" Katie asked, running over to the side of the bed. He eventually finished screaming, and the nurse came through. My head snapped up, out of a daydream, when I heard what Maka called her.

Nurse _Medusa?_

Medusa was evil, in our world anyway, I think. And then, when I looked at her, I really didn't trust her. I looked at Katie, and she nodded at me. She didn't trust her either. Something niggled at the side of my mind.

_Nake Snake, Cobra Cobra. Nake Snake, Cobra Cobra._

_What the hell...?_

I shook the thought from my head and settled for joining Katie, glaring at Medusa. I saw Maka offering Soul all sorts of things.

"I'm going to the library," I said. Once a geek, always a geek.

"Yeah, sounds good. Get some books, I've not read something decent for ages," Katie agreed.

* * *

I went into the library, and Black Star was laughing on the top like a maniac. Katie got up and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him onto the floor. He frowned and rubbed his head, before his eyes lit up.

"Have you been sent here for punishment too?" he asked, excitment in his tone. I frowned.

"Why would I come to the library for punishment? It's a place of beauty, learning, BOOKS!" I exclaimed. Black Star's expression fell.

"A library's not for fun!"

Before I knew it, my hands were around his throat.

"Mhairi... let him go, you idiot! You can't strangle him, you'll kill him!" Katie said.

"Kinda the point, Katie. He. Insulted. BOOKS!"

But I was pulled back by a pair of strong hands, still kicking and screaming. Katie stepped forward, to Black Star, rubbing his neck before giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry my friend is a psychopathic idiot," she said. I glared at her.

"I'm not a psychopath."

"You tried to kill someone," she retorted. I shook my head.

"You really shouldn't attempt to kill people just because they insult something you like," Kid scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Like I've been saying the whole month I've been here."

"Symmetry's more important than books!" he replied.

"Watch it. Or you're the next on my to die list."

"Like Grell!" said Katie.

"Grell? That rings bells, but from where?" I asked. Katie gave me a blank look.

"I don't know. I totally... I don't know where that came from," she said. Things were coming to me like memories, memories of home. I could barely remember much from there. I had parents. I'm pretty sure I had a brother... Robert? Roland? I don't know. Maybe it was a sister? Things were mixing up and I didn't know why.

"On the point of why I was here originally, I'm looking for a book. Excalibur?"

* * *

I don't know why I agreed to this. It's completely ridiculous. I'm walking into a damp, dark cave, to find some sword that's meant to bring glory. I don't even want glory! Black Star and I began to trek through the cave, before realizing that we'd lost our partners in crime. Kid had given me a lift up, which meant I had to contain fangirl screams as I clung to his waist. Black Star had given Katie a piggyback up the rocky moutainside. She didn't even contain her fangirl screams. We turned around, only to see Katie and Kid clinging to a rock. A damned _rock, _while Black Star and I were walking through the bloody water, going somewhere we didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"What the hell are you two doing? Kid, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, and now you're clinging to a rock!" I said, gesturing madly.

"Well, I can't go down there! My pants will get wet!" Kid said.

"Pants? Kid, your underwear will not get wet unless you fall. Trousers, idiot, trousers!" I replied. American terminoligy still annoyed me, despite the fact I'd been there for a month.

"Whatever. Just because you two are from a country that say 'trousers' does not mean that we will magically start saying it too," said Black Star. I sighed, putting on a bad American accent.

"Okay, guys, get down from there and we'll figure out a way to stop your pants getting wet!" I chirped. They gave me weird looks. I didn't blame them.

"You must carry me," Kid instructed.

"Me too!" Katie squeaked.

"Oh, for god's sakes. You two are such children!" I groaned.

"I'm taking Katie!" said Black Star, and before I knew it, Katie was already laughing on his back.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" I said, going up to Kid.

"Get down and I'll give you a piggyback," I said, waiting until I felt him clinging to me.

"I'll stop the water from above!" he said.

"There is no water from above! You weigh a ton, Kid!" I moaned, carrying him. Eventually, Black Star and I paused as we saw a fairy.

"Aww, you're cute! Do you know where the holy sword Excalibur is?" asked Katie. I rolled my eyes- she wore a top with a skull on it, sees a fairy and suddenly she's all 'oh how cute!'.

Some people confuse me.

The fairy's face went from pretty to disgusted all at once and she flew away. I groaned.

"Jeez, I guess this means we're gonna have to find our own way!" I said, and we continued forward. Eventually, I saw it, a sword, stuck fast in rock. That rung a bell... but from where?

Black Star ran forward, Katie still on his back, and they both grabbed it, giving a mischievous smile, and pulled it out. I'm not even exaggerating- the two idiots managed to pull it out! I ran forward and crossed my arms, forcing Kid to get wet anyway, who got up looking miffed, before crying a little when he realized he was soaked. I smirked.

"Remember Kid, you can't attempt to kill people just because they don't do something you like!" I mocked. He'd only got his jacket wet though, so next thing I knew, he'd taken his jacket and shirt off. My mouth gaped open.

"Bloody hell..." I whispered, before Kid turned to Black Star.

"Right, Black Star. Put it back in. Just a fluke," he said, looking a little concerned. Black Star laughed and put it back in.

"Okay, but you won't be able to pull it out! None of you are the mighty Black Star!" he exclaimed. I facepalmed. Kid and I went up, and Kid put his hand at it, before pulling out a tissue.

"You never know who's touched it before us," he explained. I shook my head, with my eyebrows raised, before he placed his hand on it. I placed mine over his and he added both of our hands again, so that we were symmetrical. Then, on a count of eight- yes, eight, not three- we pulled it out.

"Us too..." I mumbled, before Excalibur transformed... into a freaky little thing. I burst out laughing.

"You're... the Holy... Sword... Excalibur?" I asked, between laughs. The freaky little thing (I refuse to call it Excalibur) looked at me.

"Yes! Fool!" he/she/it said. I frowned at it.

"Oh dear god! This is the most stupid thing I've ever seen!" I laughed. Katie was giggling at the side and Black Star was just standing at the side looking at it.

"You see, my legend begins in the twelfth century..." he began.

"Oh please, shut up and get to the point!" I said.

"My day begins with coffee and cream!" it exclaimed. Random...

"Mine too, great!" I said. It glared at me. Kind of scary, if I'm honest.

"You fool! You cannot interrupt me!" it said.

"But..."

"FOOL! Did I not just say don't interrupt me?!" it exclaimed.

"I didn't..."

"Fool! What gives you the right to contradict me?"

"But I..."

"FOOL! How do you feel about five hour storytelling?"

"I like storytelling, but for five..."

"FOOL! If you want to get glory, you must be set for that."

And this went on for a while. Kid and Black Star joined in eventually, but Katie stayed back. She looked like she wanted to hit something. I'd help.

"So, if you can sign the contract, I'll bring you glory and power!" he said.

"Glory!" Kid and I said. I knew what I was gonna do with this damn thing.

"Power!" Black Star said. Typical of the assassin. Katie, weirdly enough, joined in. I glared at her. And then, all at once, all four of us stabbed him back in the rock, and walked away. He tried to convince us to come back, but we didn't.

"Wait a minute, how was Katie even able to wield him? She's a weapon too," I asked. Kid shrugged.

"Excalibur has an adaptable soul, you must have seen that too," he replied.

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't think that would work, but whatever. And Kid..." he looked at me. "... put a shirt on!"

* * *

We walked into Professer Stein's class, totally oblivious.

And there, was a giant archway.

_I'll always be waiting for you!_

__Oh god, why?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Two reviews last chapter! Good to know people are reading. Here's a light chapter- basically the party where Soul comes back. Katie's POV... which was awkward to write. In real life, we're polar opposites! So... with some MCR, and some Sleeping with Sirens, I got into her mindset.**_

Mhairi came out of her room in jeans and a t-shirt, looking in the mirror. I'd got ready about 2 hours ago, into a black leather skirt that lay just above my knees and knee high socks, along with some spike studded shoes, a skull top and leather jacket. Mhairi, however, had been trying on millions of different combinations. I sighed as she shook her head again and turned back to her room. "Nope." she said to the mirror. I sighed.

"Mhairi, you look fine. Can't we just leave?" I begged. She turned to look at me.

"_No. _How am I going to attract Kid if I just look 'fine'?" she asked. I groaned, marching into her bedroom and raking through her wardrobe. I tried to resist taking out gothic items, instead picking something suitably in the middle of girly and gothic and handing it to her, putting on the straighteners.

"Are you attempting to insult me?" she asked, looking at the hair straighteners. I sighed. That girl has a hair complex.

"No, I am not. For god's sakes, just get dressed and I'll make you symmetrical." I told her. Her mouth gaped open, then shut again. I smirked and left her there, gaping like a fish.

After a while, she came through, dressed, and I ushered her back inside. I grabbed the straighteners and began to attack the bush that was her hair, until she looked semi-respectable. I then did some make-up, and when I looked at her she looked the same but- different too. Not bad different though. Just... different. She smiled, putting her arms around me.

"Thank you." she said, and I hugged back before pulling back.

"Now, hurry the fuck up and get your shoes on!" I said. She just gave a small grin, and shook her head.

* * *

We sat in Maka's house, before I suddenly felt it drop on me. I just sighed. "Mhairi. Did you just drop your juice on me?" I asked, trying not to sound _too _peeved. She smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe?" she replied. I gave an exasperated sigh. Maka gave a sympathetic smile.

"I can lend you a skirt if you want?" she said. I tried not to snort- me, wear something that barely covered me? As if.

"No, it's okay, I've got it sorted." I said with a smirk, heading to Soul's room.

* * *

"Those are my jeans!" said Soul, eyes wide.

"No shit, Sherlock." came the sarcastic voice of my friend from the side.

"Who?" asked Maka. Mhairi frowned.

"No idea. Just ignore me." she said. She looked over at me. I nodded. She'd almost completely forgotten home. Sometimes completely forgot that we were from somewhere else. She even confided in me once that she was starting to get dreams about growing up here. I wasn't there yet, but I was forgetting things. What was my sister's name? Emily? Elise? No, Emma. It was Emma. I hold onto the memories.

Because sometimes they're all you'll have left. When all is dead and gone, your friends are hurt and you've got to help them, memories keep you fighting. After a bit more argument with Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty arrived. An hour late. I checked the clock, it was eight o'clock. Figures. Mhairi almost flew from the seat, and smiled when they entered, throwing her arms around Kid.

"You're overdressed too!" she almost yelled. I smirked. She was an oddbod, that one. She threw her arms around Kid and I thought she was just going to make out with him right there and then. Maka smiled and told them to sit down and went to go get drinks, when a crash alerted us to the door falling down. There was no question who this was.

"Hello Black Star." I said. He jumped in front of me.

"Nothing to fear, the mighty Black Star is here!" he yelled. I laughed a little at the rhyme and nodded.

"Yep." I replied. After half an hour, Mhairi turned to the rest of the group.

"Time for a little game, I think." she said. I frowned, what was she up to?

"Seven minutes in heaven." she said. My eyes widened, Maka spluttered on her drink, Soul flushed red and his nose began to bleed, and Kid tried to discreetly check his own nose. Black Star simply jumped up.

"Yeah! What one of you lucky ladies will the mighty Black Star choose?!" he yelled. I wanted to crawl into a corner, but couldn't. His funny ways were somewhat... charming. He held a hand out to me.

"Come on then Katie." he said, voice softer than usual. Blushing, I accepted his outstretched hand and we left for the cupboard. Inside, I felt a rough, calloused hand on my cheek.

"Don't be scared." he said, surprisingly softly.

"I'm not." I replied. "I'm excited."

And then his lips captured mine.

It was breathtaking, the kiss. Soft and tender, but at the same time overpowering- it was Black Star after all. One large hand on my back, the other on my cheek, my own arms wrapped around his neck without my permission. We stayed like that, before breaking apart as a knock sounded on the door. Seven minutes already?

"Wow." I said, before opening the cupboard door to see my goofy, grinning friend there. She grabbed us both by the hand and led us out.

"My tur-" she began, before both she and Maka jumped.

"What _is _that?" she asked. Maka frowned.

"Come on." she said, breaking into a run. Mhairi followed. Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with them.

"Meisters. They're so weird." I said, sitting down. Soul, Liz, Patty and even Tsubaki gave small nods.

"Hey!" said Kid and Black Star. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

I realized then- this was my family. My mucked up, completely bizarre, wonderful family.

My idiotic friend was like a mother, she always had been maternal. Soul was like the older brother, always trying to be cool. Black Star was the younger brother, and Patty was the younger sister. Maka was the older sister, as was Tsubaki. Liz was the oldest sibling, and the girliest. And Kid... well, let's just put him with Mhairi for her crush. He was the father.

It was mucked up. It was completely bizarre and my life was bloody twisted.

It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: A follow, a favourite and a review! Yay! Thank you!_**

I ran after Maka, unsure and afraid. This soul wavelength was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. Not even in a good way- definitely bad. It sent shivers of fear up my spine, made me terrified for my life.

"Maka... care... to explain?" I panted, slightly out of breath.

"The soul! It's a witch's!" she yelled back. My eyes widened- I knew that one of the main purposes of the academy was to defend against witches. Eventually, Maka stopped.

"Nurse Medusa!" she said, with surprise evident in her tone. I frowned, oh, she would have something to do with this. Of course she would. I stepped out from behind Maka and gave a sarcastic smile at the nurse.

"Hello, nurse Medusa." I said, turning around to see Stein.

"Professor!" I exclaimed.

"Naturally. Where else would I be if a witch released soul protect?" he said.

"One hell of a meister." I muttered.

"I like that one!" he said.

"Taken, I'm afraid." I replied. He frowned.

"By who?"

"I don't know." I gave him a look, and he frowned.

"Well, I'm getting back to the apartment. See you... oh, Soul, Katie." I said.

"What... the hell... was that about?" Katie asked. I sighed.

"Witch. Well, two witches." I said. Katie frowned.

"Where Medusa is." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Suspicious?"

"Definitely."

"Stein is too. He's being subtle, but he is." she nodded in their direction.

"Yeah." I agreed, before sighing.

"Back to Soul and Maka's place?" I asked, back to my usual perky self. Katie nodded.

* * *

"Right, now, away from that small interruption... next 7 minutes!" announced Liz. I didn't like the sound of that. She looked around mischievously. She knew something I didn't.

"Kid!" she said. Kid blushed furiously and I felt something bubble up within me. Jealousy.

"Umm... Liz... I don't think..." he bumbled, before looking around. His eyes landed on me. He held a hand out.

I almost died.

I took his hand and followed him into the closet. He was really close.

"This is awkward." I laughed breathlessly. He did too, before descending his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His arms were around my waist, and soon I felt his lips sucking on my neck, first one side, then the other. of course- the symmetry. His lips returned to my own, and I felt him playing with the hem of my shirt. His hands slipped below...

... and the door opened.

I was breathless and flushed- although from embarrassment or... otherwise I couldn't tell. I gave a smile to Maka, who was at the door looking shocked. I sighed and left the room, giving a smile to all there.

"C'mon Katie, let's go." I said, still flushed. I turned to Kid and gave a small smile, before walking out.

* * *

I wore a scarf the next day, because let's face it, word travels fast around here and if anyone saw love bites on my neck, word would get to Lord Death and he would figure it out. I got into class and sat down next to Kid, who was silent. I wondered if he was embarrassed, or ashamed. It hurt me. I drew my scarf more around my neck. He didn't even look at me.

Class droned on for a few more moments, before it finally ended. I went down the stairs only to hear Maka and Doctor Stein having a conversation about getting stronger, and I gave a slight smile at Katie, who nodded.

"We'll give it a try." I said. The Professor seemed a little surprised, but nodded nonetheless.

"Right, you'll be going after Soul and Maka. Come at about five."

* * *

At exactly five, we arrived back at school.

"At school, after hours. Really?" Katie said. I smirked.

"Yep." I replied, before going into the room. Doctor Stein explained some risks and we nodded, understanding them all. We faced each other.

"Okay, so basically point out the other's flaws." he said. My mouth gaped open.

"Wait- so you called us here to insult each other?" Katie said. Stein nodded and I sighed.

"You're too morbid." I said to her. She glared at me.

"Well, at least I don't look like a walking puffball!" she replied.

"You did not just insult my hair."

"Uh, I think you'll find I did."

"Flat chest!" I yelled.

"Like you can talk, bitch!" she yelled back

"Oh look, it's the pot. I'm the kettle!" I said. She frowned.

"What?" she asked. I smirked.

"A little thick, are we today?" I asked. I saw tears form in her eyes and she stormed from the room. I sighed.

"Oh fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

I got up and wandered to the apartment block, planning on going and apologizing to Katie. When I got there, however, she was not the one to answer the door. Black Star was.

"What the hell are you doing in _my _flat?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Soul's here with Katie. I'm just making sure she does not cheat on the Great Black Star with him. Not that she would." he replied. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Well, can I come in?" I asked, trying to move past him.

"No can do, I'm afraid. She's upset, can't have you coming in and making it worse. What you said was _seriously _uncool." came a voice from behind Black Star. Soul. I frowned.

"Wait, so you guys are keeping my out of _my own apartment?!" _I almost yelled, making the two look a bit scared. That passed quickly, however, and I just got two identical shrugs.

"Yeah." they replied. I was going to _kill _those two! I stormed off down the hall, wondering where I'd go. I could go to Maka's, but if she and Soul's session had gone like ours, I'd have to deal with a crying girl. And that would set me off. I'd been okay so far, but I'm emotional at best. That left one option. Gallow's Manor. But Kid hated me. Right?

* * *

I knocked on the large door, scarf still pulled tight around my neck. Liz answered, and gave me a warm smile.

"And what brings you here, Mhairi?" she asked, leaning against the door.

"Oh, you know, Katie and I fell out, I have no flat to go to, nowhere to stay. Wondered if you had a spare room." I gave a laugh. Liz smiled.

"We'll see. Come in just now anyway, it's raining and you're soaked. I'll get you something to wear." I did, and followed Liz to her room, where she gave me a t-shirt and some jeans of Patty's. The chest area was a little... large on me, but otherwise it was fine. I sighed and thanked her with a smile, going downstairs and sitting on a sofa, when Kid came in. He saw me and his eyes widened, but he sat down. I frowned and shook my head, sitting forward in my chair.

"What the _hell _is your problem?!" I said, and he looked shocked.

"Pardon?"

"I said, what the hell is your problem? We kissed, and it was bloody fantastic, and suddenly you just ignore me, like I don't matter! I deserve an explanation, if nothing else!" I yelled, hands balling at my sides, frustration showing through my generally quite calm mask. He looked shocked. I began to shake, the events of the last few hours catching up to me, as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"And do you know what the worst part is? You didn't come up to me and say anything. You sat silently, not even acknowledging my presence." I sobbed, and Kid hesitantly came over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." he said, quietly. I snorted.

"Well, not pretending I don't exist would be good start." I replied, sarcastically, before getting up.

"I'll be sleeping on your sofa tonight." I said, stretching. Kid shook his head.

"You don't have to. You can take my room." he shrugged. I shook my head this time.

"I am _not _kicking you out of your own room." I replied. He sighed.

"Fine. You can sleep on the sofa." he said, with a shrug. I sighed this time.

"You're not supposed to agree with me! You're supposed to _insist_ I take your bed!" I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, okay. Do you sleep symmetrically?" he asked innocently.

_"What the hell?!"_ I practically shrieked. His eyes widened.

"What? I just don't want to ruin the perfect symmetry of my bedroom." he said, defensively.

"No one sleeps symmetrically." I said, and he frowned. "Except you, apparently."

He coughed and led me upstairs, to his bedroom. I stared, slack jawed, at the bed.

"Oh my god. That's massive!" I yelled, running up to it and throwing myself at it. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Try it. It's fun." I said, getting up, and, hesitantly, he did. A smile slowly spread across his face, even though he clearly hated the lack of symmetry. This continued with us acting like small children for about half an hour, before both of us lay on the bed laughing hysterically. He put an arm on one side of me, before giving me a soft kiss. I smiled against his lips before he realized where we were and got up, blushing redder than a tomato.

"Uh, right, sleep well." he said, before leaving. I rolled my eyes.

"That boy..." I whispered, fondly, before closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Katie based chapter now! Warning you now, if you don't like swearing, you should probably skip this chapter. Mucho, mucho swearing. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites, I can't emphasize enough how much they mean to me.**_

I stormed from the room, tears in my eyes. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go home and cry for hours or go back in there and tear her fucking eyes out.

I decided to go with the first option.

I got up into the flat and saw Black Star _and_ Soul sitting on my sofa. I threw a dvd case at them.

"What the fucking hell are you doing in my flat, you fucking perverts?!" I yelled. They looked at me wide eyed.

"Well. Maka was being totally uncool, and she said some really uncool stuff. I was pretty uncool too, but she told me not to go back to our apartment until I got my act together." he said with a shrug.

"I came to keep an eye on you and Soul. Can't have you losing the best part of your existence." said Black Star. I glared at him, daring him to say more, before sitting down.

"Fucking flat chested and morbid? Stupid? Bitch. Fucking hate her." I muttered. Soul smirked at the side.

"Uncool." he said. I nodded, agreeing for once.

I sighed and flopped onto the chair.

"What the fuck is she even on about? I can't help being morbid! And I'm not _that_ flat chested, am I?" I said, looking at my chest. Soul's head tilted to the side, and I pointed my finger at him.

"Don't. Even. Fucking. Dare." I said, getting closer with each word and ending it with a poke in the chest. He just stared at me.

"Uh... sorry?" he said. I glared at him.

"Fanny." I muttered, moving away.

"What? The girl's name?" he asked. I almost laughed.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled, slamming my door behind me. I flopped on the bed and cried.

The thing is, I don't fall out with friends often, and certainly not Mhairi. We were able to talk about a lot of things, personal, school related and, well, everything in between. And what she said, it _hurt_. I heard voices from outside my door and pressed my ear up against it, distinctly hearing the conversation on the other side, Mhairi sounding like she was going to jump in and throttle Black Star or Soul. I moved back to my bed, lying on it, when I heard the door creaking open. I threw a book at the person in the doorframe, and was given a very pissed off and pained looking Black Star. It made me somewhat pleased, and, while I realized I shouldn't feel that way, I mean, he's my boyfriend, I didn't want to feel proud of throwing the book at him. But he was annoying me now, really. Every time we were together, I got a near-constant tirade on how brilliant he is. He sighed.

"Ouch! You can't hit the great Black Star!" he said. I tried not to roll my eyes _too _obviously.

"Anyway, I just came to let you know I'm leaving." he said, coming to give me a kiss. I turned my head away.

"Piss off, please, Black Star." I told him. He seemed shocked for a moment but then nodded and composed himself.

"The Great Black Star is leaving. Hold in your tears!" he called, as he left. I groaned and sunk further down into my bed. I heard a hand on my door handle and glared at it.

"Don't. Even. Fucking. Dare." I said, hearing Soul moving away again. Thank god.

I definitely would forgive Mhairi. I knew that much, we wouldn't fall out for long. I'd miss her far too quickly. I sighed, picking up a book from beside my bed, one I'd borrowed from Mhairi. A picture fell out of it then. One of she and I grinning happily at the camera, our other friends from this world around us.

She was a bitch at times, and someone who could be completely horrible and everything.

But she was _my _horrible bitch girl.

But she wasn't forgiven yet. She'd have to work for it.


End file.
